


a small collection of works

by Cupid (pridefuldeity)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Corpses, Drabbles, Fluff, Multi, Victorian era, Yearning, blurbs, eternity together, fuck tags, lgbtq+, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pridefuldeity/pseuds/Cupid
Summary: sometimes inspiration strikes at the late hours of the night, long after the sun has gone down.
Kudos: 4





	1. floating away

**Author's Note:**

> if you know me from khp  
> hey kinnies :smirking cat emoji:

You watched with a smile as the blues and greens of earth gradually got further and further away. You wonder when the last time you felt so free, so complete was. You don’t think you can remember a time. Eventually, you kick off the wall and float over to your lover, fully enjoying the lack of gravity in space. “That was successful, wouldn’t you say?” they say, laughing lightly as they see the smile that graces your face.  
You hadn’t smiled like that for a long time.  
“Stealing a rocket fully stocked with supplies, to head for the planet we discovered? All without being caught?” You bounce around the walls a bit, your hands moving excitedly as you talk. “I’d say more than successful! I can’t wait to settle in with you!”  
Your lover smiles, unbuckling themselves from the seat and floating up towards you. They gently grab your face, placing a palm on each cheek and forcing you to look in your eyes. “For better, or for worse,” they began. Their smile is the gentlest you’ve ever seen, and your legs would buckle at the sheer amount of warmth and adoration in their eyes if gravity was still a thing. “For richer, or for poorer,” you continue.  
“In sickness, and in health”  
“To love,”  
“And to cherish,”  
“Til death do us part,”  
Tears threaten to prick at your eyes as you press your forehead against theirs, the two of you whispering the last part together. A part you decided to add, years ago, just for the two of you;  
“We tried the world but, good God it wasn’t for us.”

Earth has long since disappeared.


	2. a drabble from a story i may never finish, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first drabble of what will most likely be many. i may turn these into actual full fledged writings, i may not. who the hell knows.

Vivian watched from the sidelines, watched with dwindling hope as punches were thrown and sharp words pierced through the air. She backed into a wall and slid down to the floor, curling into a ball as she clasped her hands against her ears, hoping against hope to block out the noise. “Stop it, all of you…” she pleaded quietly, her words heard by no one. Ethan huffed, closing in on Aurelia’s space.

“You think you’re going to bleed out, and we have to watch. You hate this feeling of hopelessness, aren’t I right Topaz?” he said, reading Aurelia’s mind with ease. Aurelia doesn’t answer, and simply hangs her head.

“Ethan. Why are you-” Evangeline began, quickly interrupted by Ethan.

“What happened to that fighting spirit, Aurelia? You’re angry, they took your family from you and murdered them in cold blood, you want to watch them  **burn** … But you don’t want to see us hurt as well, so you’re going to sit there feeling sorry for yourself. Because you think you’re weak, powerless, pathetic, helpless,  **nothing** -”   
  
“STOP IT! Get… get out of my head.” Aurelia pushes her face into her hands and runs them through her disheveled burgundy hair. The outburst startled the entire group, causing all of them to look up. Aurelia had never yelled like that; she was always gentle, soft spoken, preferring to let Vivian or Apollo be the loud ones.

“I’m sorry, I thought- I thought it would make you realize,” Ethan stops when he realizes that it doesn’t matter anyway. An awkward silence hangs heavy over everyone.

“Well, this is fun! Let’s all rip each other apart while we await our demise.” Evangeline laughs.

“Eva, don’t.” Vivian says, her eyes narrowed.

“Don’t what, Vivi? Maybe Ethan’s right. We’re all weak and powerless against these people, there’s nothing we can do because we haven’t trained enough yet. Might as well accept it.”   
  
“No,” Aurelia says, lifting her head to stare at each group member. “No, if anyone’s going to make it out of this, it’s going to be you guys.”

She walks over to the wall of their temporary hideout, taking her two-handled sword down and slinging it over her back.

“Aurie, what the fuck do you mean?” Vivian asks, standing up from her curled position. “You can’t- You cannot seriously expect us to let you go alone.”

“Of course I do.” Aurelia says simply, crossing her arms and shifting her weight to one foot in that stance that meant she was completely serious. “This is my mess, something I alone I need to clean up. Ethan’s right; I want them to burn for taking away one of my biggest anchors to this Earth. But I can’t lose any of you as well, so please… just stay here.” The last words come out as more of a plea. 

  
“Bullshit. I’ll tie you to a chair myself until we come up with a plan  _ together, _ but you are not going alone missy.” Evangeline says as Ethan moves in front of the door. Aurelia has no chance of leaving then, because for all of her magical and physical ability she has never been able to surpass Ethan. She lets out a defeated sigh, knowing it was hopeless from the beginning, and takes her two-handled sword off her back. She hangs it carefully back where it was, then grabs an apple and a chair and settles in.   
  
“Alright, let's discuss some solutions then.”


	3. yearning at 4AM ; part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes the urge to just hold someone is strong

so where is my knight in shining armor, here to carry me away from my princely duties? we ride our horses far away from the kingdom, and they wonder where their dear prince has gone. well, im in a cottage in the woods with my knight, where we stay for the rest of our lives. we adopt children whos parents have abandoned them in the unforgiving forest, and grow old. we are suspected to be forest spirits, maybe witches, no one is quite sure; but the young ones have always had an affinity to communicate with the woods. my crown, no longer bearing meaning, hangs above the door. i tell stories to the children and my knight, now my husband, brings hot chocolate and baked goods. its a simple life; peaceful. we have two dogs, an abundance of cats, and nothing to worry about.

**\----------**

where is my partner in crime, my ride or die? the one i commit arson and destroy police cars with. the one who stands with me in the face of the law, spitting on their expensive, unnecessary gear with me. the one laughing with me in the back of a police car, for we both know they cant hold us for long. the one who shares a sleeping bag with me anywhere we can, because we dare not stay in one place for too long. the one who destroys the system with me from the inside out, because we are tired of being oppressed and beaten down. the one who cares for the poor and less fortunate with me, who helps me make sure they have warm clothing and food for their children. the one who steals insulin, antibiotics, antidepressants, hormone treatments, hygiene products with me, because god knows the community desperately needs them. the one who laughs and tears down our wanted posters with me, because the government is angry we are helping the people for free. the one who wipes the tears from my eyes when we are caught without escape, who eases my worries because… at least we’re together. the one who holds my hand, looks me in my eyes as we are executed together, our last wish and final demand to say one last ‘fuck you’ to the system. the one who haunts the governmental offices with me, driving them insane and out so that more kind, caring, and competent people can take over. the one who walks into the light with me because, finally, our job is done.

_**\----------** _

and wouldnt you love to go to the aquarium with your favorite person? watching them stare as the fish go by, a look of awe in their face. laughing lightly as they pull you to go pet the manta rays, as they pull you towards the jellyfish. after a while you sit down to eat at the cafe, and you can only smile as you listen to them go on and on about their favorite sea creatures they saw. you wouldnt trade this moment for anything in the world. and afterwards they tug you towards the seals, who the keepers let you throw fish to. and you glance sideways, at their goofy smile and sounds of joy, and you think yeah. theyre perfect

and then you drive home, gentle lofi playing. your lover has fallen asleep, so you drive carefully. you take them home and gently tuck them in bed, wrapping yourself around them in a ball of warmth. and you think that yeah. maybe life isnt so bad.


	4. deaths dance, wedding edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you wonder if you were meant to see them at all

You stand in front of an ancient ruin, stone crumbling to the ground the more time passes by. It was once a gorgeous mansion, one that must have been host to fantastic parties filled with ballgowns and sharp suits. The mansion now, unfortunately, has fallen to the point of disrepair.   
You had a habit of exploring old buildings, seeing what secrets the decrepit structures held. It was your own personal form of escapism, and this ruin was no different. It was recommended to you by a friend who shared the same interests, with a teasing warning of “the piano music on the third floor ballroom.” You had laughed, quickly brushing it off.

Breaking yourself out of your own thoughts, you gaze once more upon the ruined mansion. You take a deep breath, adjust the straps of your backpack, and walk up to the front doors of the mansion; standing around in thought never did anyone any good. The front doors give way easily, swinging open with a loud creak. The entrance was grand, even in the state of disrepair it was in; two spiral staircases leaded up and away to the second floor. In between them was a wide hallway that led to what must have been the main living room and other rooms on the first floor. You tread carefully, not wanting to fall through a loose floorboard or disrupt the mansion. The building itself had an air of sheer luxury, and just being inside it made you feel… small. A little inferior. Glancing around, you noticed old, dusty paintings on the walls. You dared not touch them to see what they were paintings of; not only did they have a high chance of breaking, but it just seemed disrespectful. Something is bothering you a bit, though you’re not sure what. You shake your head a bit, ignoring the feeling for now and continuing to explore. Entering the kitchen, you were saddened by how fallen apart it was; you usually get a sad sort of nostalgia when exploring buildings, even if you haven’t been in them before that moment. You think it’s the thought of the people who lived there, lived lives way before your own. The thought of their descendants, who you may know. It’s a lot, once you really think about it.

So you don’t think about it, for now. Not too hard, anyways. You simply admire the kitchen, which seemed to have a Victorian era aesthetic to it. Maybe the entire mansion was from the Victorian era. The wood of the counters and shelves, of the storage units, had expanded and aged with time, falling apart. The stone floor was crumbling, broken off in places where animals and nature had broken through. It fascinated you. You went through the cabinets, though whatever had been in there was long gone; though there were empty mason jars and dried herbs that you took polaroids of on your antique camera you took from your grandmother.  
Something was still bothering you. You shake it off, and move on.

The next room over seemed to be a grand dining room, with a china cabinet in the back still filled with old dishes. You took polaroids of these as well before turning to the dining table itself. The wood here was falling apart as well, but it still looked like the table and chairs were once big enough to hold at least 30 people. You wonder how large the family who lived here must have been, or at least how many parties they had held, to have such a large table.  
You file away that thought for later, snapping more polaroids before moving on to the next room.   
The next room was a small ballroom that featured an ancient grand piano in the center. The ceiling held a giant chandelier, and the walls were floor to ceiling windows that let in every ray of sunshine. The windows were broken now, but it somehow added to the empty ballroom, the dust floating in the rays of sunlight creating a mesmerizing effect. You pulled out your digital, highly professional and highly expensive camera for this one, snapping as many photos as you wanted; you still took a few polaroids as well. For the aesthetic.  
Something was still bothering you, and you finally realized what it was. Soft piano music was playing from somewhere inside the mansion, which… shouldn’t have been happening. You thought back to your friends warning and wondered how much of it was a joke and how much wasn’t. You put both cameras back in their respective bags and decide to follow the music.

Your first place to go is to the third floor, and your feet seem to carry you there of your own will; no matter how much you want to stop and look at the other rooms. You walk carefully, avoiding steps that seem too creaky or too weak to hold your weight. As you guessed, they lead you to an extravagant ballroom that covers most of the third floor, and is by far larger than the one on the first. The music has gotten louder, and it’s obvious now that it's coming from inside the ballroom now; your heart threatens to leap out of your throat as you set your hand on one giant wooden door. You close your eyes and push, wincing at the loud creak that echoes throughout the house as the door slowly swings open. You take a few deep breaths, steeling your nerves, and open your eyes.

In front of you is a ballroom with similar floor to ceiling windows as the first one, as well as another grand piano tucked away into a corner. What surprised you most was how intact the room was, especially considering how the rest of the mansion was falling apart. The ballroom was in perfect shape, and you feel like you stepped back in time. Sunlight filtered through the windows and bounced off of patterns on the floor, giving the entire room a surprisingly ethereal feel. No one was at the grand piano, but it was playing anyway; a soft, gentle waltzing tune one could easily sway to. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, presumingly for when it got dark but the party continued.  
The most surprising thing was in the middle; two corpses dancing together in time with the music, twirling around the ballroom without a single care in the world. One was in a suit, the other in a white ball gown that might have been a wedding dress. The clothes were barely holding on to the rotting flesh, and you wondered how they were still standing, much less dancing better than you ever could.  
“Go on.” The couple whisper, and you startle. They didn’t look at you, still waltzing around the ballroom, but their voice seemed to be both directly in your ear and all around you at once, sending chills up your spine and reverberating in your very soul. Needless to say, you were a little afraid.

“I’m sorry?” You answer, surprised at how steady your voice was. 

“Take a photo or two, or however many you like. That’s what explorers do, right?”

You nod, hands shaking slightly as you pull your polaroid out first. You snap a couple of photos, shaking them out and storing them away without even looking at them. The corpses paused mid-dance for you, and continued when you were done. You then pulled out your professional camera, and did the same. And again, they paused mid-dance. You wanted to ask so many questions, and were unsure where to start. You opened your mouth to speak, and were immediately cut off.

“Don’t bother.” They say, still swaying in time with the piano music. “We won’t answer anything. We don’t wish to let anyone know who we are.”

You nodded, backing slowly out of the ballroom. You were scared. This was unnatural. 

“Goodbye then?” you say, waving slowly.

“Yes, goodbye. Do send more explorers though, we love to see how the fashion and people have changed over the centuries.

So they’ve been here for awhile. You nod in acknowledgement, jumping once more as the giant wooden door slams shut with a bang. You stand there for a bit, staring at the closed door as if it would open again for whatever reason; after a bit though, you gather enough of your senses and turn tail, running down the stairs. You didn’t bother worrying about the floorboards this time, you just wanted out. You ran down the stairs and out of the mansion, jumping into your car with your heart hammering away in your chest. Before driving off, you pulled the polaroids you took of the dancing couple to see how they turned out.   
The ballroom came out perfect, the angles gorgeous, but the couple in the middle looked more like ghosts than the physical, tangible beings you knew you saw. Or… thought you saw. You turned your car on and drove away, your mind still racing with what you saw.  
You and your friend were most likely going to stay up all night talking about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to my friend for the prompt idea, they gave it back in december


End file.
